Magearna's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Done as a request that was heavily requested out of nowhere, and to celebrate the debut of the very flatulent Magearna, also known as Magiana. The adorable robot waifu with gear ears loves farting... but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

Magearna/Magiana farted loudly as she giggled, enjoying her gassy emissions as she fanned the air. "Oh my, am I so gassy!"

"Ugh..." Diancie sighed in annoyance as she was trying to enjoy her tea filled with rocks, only to be constantly interrupted by Magiana's flatulence. "It's bad enough that she looks like me... but now she's super gassy?"

"Well, she is a machine... I think." Volcanion stated as he was playing chess with himself, using it as a way to test his own merit. "Machines do produce steam and gas."

"Yeah, but you literally fire out steam, and you don't constantly break wind like this literal fart factory!" Diancie snapped as she glared at Magiana, who leaned forward to release a bounty of brassy deep pitched farts.

"You just wish you had a cute big butt like mine that could produce such fine music...!" Magearna, also known as Magiana, teased as she let loose a higher pitched trombone fart, only to make it end on a tuba like note as she giggled. "Oh, I can only imagine how popular this will make me with the other gassy Pokemon!"

"Psh... Meloetta had better farts than you..." Diancie muttered to herself as she took a deep breath and sipped her tea. Sadly for the rock princess, the farting robot waifu Pokemon overheard, which then proceeded to a scene that Volcanion gladly took himself out of.

Needless to say, it was Magiana farting on Diancie. Obviously the ever so gassy Magearna was enjoying every moment of tooting, but Diancie, on the other hand...? Let's just say that now she had another reason to turn into her mega evolutionary form, since she couldn't tolerate the fact that Magiana farted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow... you guys really like it when I fart, huh?" Magearna stated innocently with a smile as she was still passing gas, as she forever was enjoying her farting despite her slight name change.

"Yep," Skunktank stated happily, being happy to not be the only Pokemon capable of being flatulent.

"Without a doubt," Stunfisk added as he flopped about.

Giggling as she bent over, Magearna farted loudly on the two fart based Pokemon, who enjoyed her smelly gas blasts as Cherrim and Vanilluxe walked by, the two glancing at each other.

"Since when did robots break wind?" Vanilluxe asked in confusion with both of her faces.

"...I don't know, but I want her to be my stinky mistress!" Cherrim exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, causing Vanilluxe to roll her eyes in response.

Magearna noticed that Cherrim was blushing at the sight of her gassy emissions, proceeding to approach and fart for the flower Pokemon, much to both of their delight.


	3. Chapter 3

"...so, uh, why is Trump being farted on?" Incineroar asked as he had a disgusted look on his face, with him and a couple other Gen 7 Pokemon at the Poke Pelago watching Magearna fart on Gumshoos.

Shiinotic shrugged as she bobbed her head back and forth. "I don't know... but it's hot when she does it."

"I'm guessing this isn't what Trumpshoos meant when he wanted to Make Alola Great Again," Crabominable stated as he pinched his pincers.

"It's all those Pokebeans that's making Magearna break wind like this. I told you how deadly they can make your stomach," Mudsdale stated calmly as he was eating some hay since he's a ground type horse Pokemon.

"I don't understand why Pokemon like farting so much..." Mimikyu meekly pointed out as her costume was being knocked back constantly from Magearna's flatulence.

Ribombee giggled as she fluttered her wings around the entire island, coming back to join the observing Pokemon. "Ooh, I really want to be farted on by Magearna! They smell so sweet from here!"

Magearna smiled as she glanced at all the Pokemon watching her pass gas. "Oh, you think this is cool? Then get a load of this!" Grunting with a wink, Magearna exploded a huge amount of fart gas, covering up the entire island as she caused all the Pokemon on it to faint, except for Ribombee who willingly inhaled the stench as she loved it a bit too much for her own good.


End file.
